


A future Jedi Knight

by mysV



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Caleb is Depa's little boy, Fluff, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysV/pseuds/mysV
Summary: This child, who looked up at her like it was she the one who hung all the stars in the sky, could be sure that Depa was willing to do anything for him.Anything for him to be safe, anything for him to be happy.
Relationships: Depa Billaba & Kanan Jarrus, Depa Billaba & Mace Windu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	A future Jedi Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to this house where we love and cherish Depa Billaba's little boy, aka Caleb Dume.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so I deeply apologize for any spelling mistake or drafting error.

When Depa Billaba took Caleb Dume as her Padawan, she felt something she hadn’t felt in a really long time. The boy smiled and snuggled into their new Force bond, soothed and content.

This child was completely at her mercy and he looked up at her like it was she the one who hung all the stars in the sky. They barely knew each other, and he already loved her. This boy was hers now, a future Jedi Knight who will grow up under her protection and guide. She would do anything for him. Depa wonder if this what it felt like to care about someone unconditionally? Was this what her Master had felt, why he always stayed at her side no matter what?

He had been the one to hold her when she found out she wasn’t able keep her seat in the Council, and he had been the one who look after her when she was comatose and he has been there for her even when she had been tempted by the Dark Side.

Her Master had supported her, because he cared about her and wanted her to be happy. She might not have always agreed with his methods, but Mace Windu would be so proud watching her now.

Looking at this child she was now responsible for, Depa even felt that she could forget the horrible things that happened to her in this endless war.

She would raise her Padawan like her Master raised her, and just like him, she would also be there for him every time Caleb would need her. It wouldn’t be easy, but this boy had given her a new chance in life. Whatever her Padawan wanted to ask, she would answer, and he would grow up knowing that there were people who cared for him no matter what.

Slowly, she realized Commander Grey had been speaking to her as she reminisced, and she managed to pull her gaze from her Padawan.

“Well, General, what are you going to do with him? We’ll need some new rules for the shiny Jedi.” There was a ghost of a smirk playing across his face as he watched Caleb play with one of the newest troopers, CT-1157.

Then Depa smiled.

“I will make him an honorable Jedi Knigh” she said, “One who'll knows that he can always trust the Force.”

But more than anything, Depa wants Caleb to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave kudos if you want.


End file.
